Strange new World
by Nayias
Summary: 1st story! An object from the sky landed on Haven City and everyone has their eye on it (or herwink). Jak and Daxter must find this crystal and protect it and the mystic being within it. Can someone help me with the genre?
1. The rift

(A/N: Konni!!! I'm Nayias, and this is my 1st fanfic so...be nice...but be honest.....I love Jak and Daxter/Jak 2!!!! Hopefully, this story will go ok......Check out my other stories on fp.com {look for Nayias} and....Enjoy!!!!!!)  
  
Disclaimer: *sees Jak* O.O!!! Jak-kun!!!! *hugs Jak* *NaughtyDog lawyers comes in* Lawyer #1: *beats Nayias* Lawyer #2: Gomen na, but we need him and Daxter for 'Jak 3'...... Nayias: T-T....sorry, guys....I guess I can't own it...or him... (I don't own Jak 2 or its characters...or any other anime character or object I might mention later...only Ure and Sanaka....they're my made-up characters)  
  
Strange new world  
  
"Sanaka, is the pizza here yet?" said a young girl with short hair and baggy clothes, playing video games.  
  
"Nope. Not yet, Ure. What are you playing?" Sanaka replied, who is slightly older than Ure.  
  
Ure looked at Sanaka in disbelief. "I'm playing 'Jak 2", remember?" Ure answered, pausing her game and holding up the controller.  
  
Sanaka was getting annoyed. "Again? Ure, did you notice that it's raining outside? Its bad luck to play video and/or computer games during storms like this!"  
  
Ure looked at her older sibling w/ a smirk on her face. "Sanaka, it's not like something bad will happen. The day that I get electrocuted will be the day Haikai (A/N: from Saiyuki) will come at your doorstep."  
  
"HAIKAI-KUN!!!!" she squealed, jumping up and down in enthuiasium and hyperness.  
  
-_- "Whatever...listen, I need to finish this difficult mission before the storm gets worse. I'll get off after that; I promise." said Ure reassuring her.  
  
~1 hour later~  
  
"Damn it! Why is it so difficult to get through one lousy mission?" Ure grunted to herself.  
  
(A/N: I don't know which one is worse: trying to blow up the supply tank at the drill platform or trying to blow up all 5 Hellcats?!?) (Ure: -_- the Hellcats...) (Nayias: shut up...)  
  
**BOOM**  
  
Shocked by the clash of thunder, Ure thought, "I guess I can try again tomorrow..."  
  
As she was reaching for the off switch at the back of the PS2, another clash of lightning erupted.  
  
O_O "I got to get to bed..." –o– *yawns* Then she turned to leave the room.  
  
Suddenly, the TV turned itself back on and a strange bluish-white swirling...thing came on screen. Ure turned.  
  
OoO "Wow...can my TV really do that?"  
  
"Finally, the mystic rift gate has been opened." (A/N: Guess who?) A huge monster appeared on the screen (A/N: luckily, he can't fit through the TV screen, his tail can...) He swung his tail towards Ure, aiming to kill. She ducked and reached for the controller to see if she could stop it (A/N: ...and why is she doing that?). The X, O, triangle, and the square doesn't do anything. The arrows, joysticks, and the 2 Rs and Ls only made him angrier. Finally, with no options left, she pressed the 'start' button. The monster disappeared and sparkly bluish-white lights emitted from the TV. URe dropped the controller...  
  
o.o "What's going on?"  
  
Then the sparkling lights carried Ure up in the air and slowly into the screen.  
  
"AAHHHH!!!!!!!!"  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
~Meanwhile~  
  
Haven City; a place where technology and weaponry rules over wisdom and logic. (A/N: Reminds me of Dallas...I'm not going bore you with what you already know...Fine! I'll tell you! Baron ruling, Medal Heads attacking, Jak causing trouble {again}, 'Underground' giving impossible missions, and the Kid {or young Jak} still in this time...the usual 'Jak 2' story...ok...Back to Story!!!)  
  
Jak and Daxter just got back from blowing up the Baron's computer system at the Fortress. (A/N: that's not hard...take the CPU while it's on and it can blow up by itself.) As the two walked to the Underground hideout, the door opened before them to reveal Torn at the desk, looking at some maps.  
  
Torn looked at the two in anger and annoyance. "What the hell took you so long? It shouldn't take 2 days just to blow up the system."  
  
"Excuse me, but it's hard to blow up something when Krimson Guards constantly come after you!" Daxter said, smartass-like.  
  
"You'd manage...anyway, I got a another mission for you...it's..."  
  
Daxter interrupted him and said, "Let me guess: blow something else up? Kill more Medal Heads? Grab an unknown artifact, which we won't care about till later, before someone else does? Destroy more Hellcats?!?"  
  
Torn rolled his eyes. "That would be nice, but no. A strange object fell from the sky and landed in the middle of the city. Whatever it is, Samos says that it's emitting vast amounts of energy. Enough energy to even make him nervous...The Baron and the Medal Heads probably found out this thing and have set their eyes on it. I want you and the rat to find it before them and bring it back here. Understand?"  
  
"Fine," Jak said, "but do you have any idea what it might be?"  
  
"No clue, but that's why I'm sending the two of you."  
  
Daxter got a little nervous. "But Medal Heads might come after it...and us!"  
  
Torn exaggerated as he chuckled, "That's why I'm sending the two of you...Now get your asses out here and find it!!"  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
"Sheesh! Why do we have to find the tattooed wonder? If it's beautiful, busty woman, I'm keeping it!"  
  
"Not likely, Dax. The chance of it being a person, let alone a 'beautiful busty woman' is like Torn getting singing lessons."  
  
(A/N: There you have it! Chapter 1!! If I get a lot of reviews from you guys, I'll work on the second chapter. R/R!!!) 


	2. The hunt

Nayias: Here it is!!! Chapter 2 of this wonderous and amazing story!! (Ok. That's pushing it a little too much...) Anyway, I'd like to take this moment to recognize this individual who inspired me to continue this fanfic. So I award the Reviewer of the Chapter award to......Snowy Fox!!!!!! Congratulations!!!!! Now, on with the story!  
  
Strange new world  
The Hunt  
Chapter 2  
  
In the Palace  
  
"Sir, we detected an object that landed in South Town from the sky. According to the readings, its energy is enormous!" Erol confirmed to the Baron.  
  
"Interesting, if it's truly as powerful as you say it is, I want it. Get your army and bring it to the Fortress. Have you identified the object yet?"  
  
"Partially sir. We only know that it's a crystal about 6'5" tall, but we couldn't make out what's inside it since a strange mist surrounds whatever's inside it." Erol stated.  
  
"Fine," the Baron said, "find it and bring it back. Use the Lurkers if you have to, to carry it. I'll be waiting at the Fortress; I like to see this thing for myself before I experiment w/ it.  
  
Erol bowed slightly. "As you wish".  
  
In the Nest  
  
In the dark wastelands, where Medal Heads roam and dark eco flow (A/N: Wow! I'm poetic!), a plot has been placed by a huge monster with no name (A/n: ....Yet!).  
  
"Bring me the crystal so that I can devour it and its energies can be my own! Haven City will fall at my feet at we feast on its inhabitant's flesh. (A/n: Don't hurt me! I just got out of pig dissection...T-T It was gross...) Where in the city is it?" the Medal Head Leader commanded.  
  
"It'ssss in SSSSouth Town, massssster," a Medal Head slinger informed (A/n: Is it just me or is he {or it} trying to make an attempt on Parseltongue? Watch 'Harry Potter 3' on June 4th!!!), "we'll make an ssssneak attack where the defenccce isss weak and bring the cryssssstal back to you, masssster."  
  
"Go! Don't come back until you got it! Go!!" And as quick as a flash, the Medal Heads are gone.  
  
South Town  
  
Jak and Daxter finally made it to South Town. It took a few zoomers to get there since Daxter insisted on driving. (A/n: Oh yea, a small ottsel driving a big zoomer when he can't even see where he's going. Good going Dax, you really caught the Krimson Guard's full attention!! Dax: It's not my fault that they weren't paying attention to where they're going, Nayias! What kind of a name is 'Nayias'? Nayias: What kind of a name is 'Daxter'? Dax: The sexy kind!! Nayias: -- Whatever...Listen, I'm not going to drag this note any longer... Dax: Fine! sticks out tongue) When they got there, the place seems to be swarming with Krimson Guards (more than usual) and they're seem to also be looking for the object as well. Some conversations can be heard between 2 or 3 KGs from where Jak and Daxter are hiding.  
  
"So what are we looking for again? I thought we were looking for the Kid and that bastard what's-his-name." said the 1st KG. (A/n: I have a feeling someone will be using 'KG' tomorrow...lol)  
  
"The Baron changed our orders to find this huge crystal that's over 6 ft. tall. It landed somewhere around here," the 2nd KG answered.  
  
"Hey, do you guys want to get some drinks after this?" the 3rd KG suggested.  
  
Both KGs 1 & 2 replied happily, "Why not?" and walked on.  
  
After about a few hours, no one has yet to find the crystal. However, they did found a crater the size of huge Medal-Pede!! But the crystal is still no where in sight, so Jak and Daxter finally decided to ask Onin and Pecker at the Bazaar to find the crystal for them. When they got to the old tent, in the middle of the room, an old woman meditating on the floor, with a bowl on her head. On the bowl is Pecker, Onin's wacky parrot-monkey crossing unpredictable interpreter we all know and love to make fun of (A/n: Lol! True!! Too true! Lol!), snoring in his sleep with his mouth open and a bubble on his nose (A/n: You know, like in the anime?).  
  
Daxter decided to take this opportunity to have a laugh; Daxter style! He walked up to the old woman, found a large megaphone under the junk behind them, holding it up to Pecker's ear, and yelled, "Yo! Bird- brain!!"  
  
Pecker was in for a very rude awaking. "AARRRKKKKK!!!!!! That's it, Rat-boy!!!! Now you die!!!!!" Daxter and Pecker fought like Bruce Lee and Jackie Chan in a match! Finally, Jak separated the two and asked where the crystal is.  
  
Onin's glowing fingers made a few movements and gestures, while Pecker nods a few times. "Onin says that the crystal that fell from the sky this morning is not of this world, but a different one. The being within it is holds great light magic and can be destroyed if it falls to the wrong hands. If you find the crystal before they do and release the being from its chamber, it will be safe and eternally in your debt."  
  
Jak got a little impatient. "So, where is it?"  
  
"I'm getting to that!" said Pecker, annoyed. "The location of the crystal is......."  
  
:To be continued:  
  
Nayias: Evil Laugh You shall never find out what's next!!! Ok, Ok.....JK! If I get more than five reviews, I'll continue. Out of that five (or more), I'll pick a reviewer to be 'Reviewer of the Chapter' on my next one! Be honest in your reviews....I like honest ppl! I hope you guys liked it....and remember, R/R!!!!! 


End file.
